


故园风雨后

by AsYouLikeIt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouLikeIt/pseuds/AsYouLikeIt
Summary: 【补档。写于2018-12】而战争与爱都令他无能为力。斯卡曼德骨科，年上。警告：包含青少年性幻想、战争与PTSD相关描写，夹带了很多私货和私设。
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 12





	故园风雨后

生长总归是一个令人困惑的历程。

那个夏天是纽特被召唤至霍格沃兹后回家度过的第一个暑假，而忒修斯二十岁了。二十岁，就仿佛是一个奇妙的界线。似乎每一个男性都是如此，在二十岁前，哪怕已经成年了，总还像是个大男孩，还是顽劣、幼稚、有点不知天高地厚的傲慢和梦想；可只要经历了二十岁生日这一天，就会陡然变得大不一样了。这其中也说不上有什么原理。虽然在纽特的记忆中、忒修斯从来谈不上有过顽劣的时候，但总而言之，他也遵循着这一规律，在二十岁的生日后彻头彻尾地蜕变成了男人。比方说，忒修斯彻底抛弃了刚成年那会儿因为终于可以自由使用魔杖、于是走到哪里都要随身带着的习惯，那简直就像是小孩子在炫耀自己终于拿到了心爱的玩具。他还和母亲谈起了搬出大宅、自己找个公寓住的事情，就是说，住在靠近伦敦中心一些的地方；不过在斯卡曼德夫人“我还没有习惯我的小纽特不在这个空空荡荡的房子里，请你暂时不要离开我”的哭诉、甚至啜泣着表示“我和你父亲都不在意你把女朋友带回家里……除非你们俩嫌我们碍事……”后，忒修斯只有无奈地澄清他并没有在谈恋爱、搁置了这个计划。

但纽特直到之后的某桩意外里、才真正意识到了兄长的成熟。

他可以发誓，一开始真的只是个意外。父母都要去参加某一位著名魔法部官员次子的订婚宴，而忒修斯选择留在家里陪伴实在恐惧这类社交场合的纽特。父亲显然很不赞同，向拖累了傲罗新星职场应酬的幼子投去了恼火的目光，纽特缩在沙发的角落里，虽然他还没有亲眼见过龙、但喷火龙的龙炎肯定不会比那更可怕了。母亲则微笑着挡在他们中间，提醒纽特要记得去她的玻璃花房照料那些娇嫩的植物。纽特缩在房间里看了一天的书，傍晚时忒修斯来敲他的门、催促他一起去花房时才不大情愿地踏出房门。

从外观上很难看出，斯卡曼德夫人的玻璃花房是一座小小的魔法工房。因而即便外面的世界已然被半落的太阳渲染上昏黄的色调，花房中依旧光辉璀璨、宛如正午，剔透的玻璃上闪烁着有些刺目的白色亮光。忒修斯把衬衣的衣袖卷到肘部，拿起母亲准备的水管；在现在的气温下，假如用咒语召出普通的清水，反而会让深埋在热土中的花草根部受到损坏，这是母亲特意的嘱咐。在这方面，纽特倒是可以夸口自己比忒修斯更精通些。但成人使用的水管对他来说还是不大适合，得相当费劲才能勉强双手捧住。忒修斯已经转过身开始浇水，伸手拂过的植物都抖擞地展开叶片，旋开半阖的花苞、争相向忒修斯摆出献媚的妍态。纽特小声嘟囔着摇摇头；这时，某一株太不矜持的玫瑰甩下的花瓣上的水珠滴凝在了皮刺尖端，在巧合的角度下、正将一簇日光直直折射进纽特的眼睛。纽特下意识地眨了眨眼；就在这须臾之间，他不留神捏住了水管的阀门。水流一下轰然喷出、正浇在忒修斯身上，让年轻的傲罗也不禁惊讶地叫喊出声。

纽特慌忙卡回阀门、揉了揉眼睛。强光引起的眩晕消失后，他立马抬头查看忒修斯的情况，出现在眼前的景象却让他久久说不出话。忒修斯已经转过身来，有些无奈地喊了他一声，洁白的衬衣完全湿透了、紧紧贴在他的身上，勾勒出肌肉的轮廓。在明亮的光照下，他浸满水的轻薄衣物简直近乎于透明，明显地透出肉色、比起完全的裸露又多出一分故作无意的无辜感；那时纽特还不能理解肉欲的含义，不知道为什么自己心跳加快、不好意思继续盯着忒修斯看。他抬手将黏在额头上的深色头发捋起，纽特的视线情不自禁地随着他的动作向上移去，落在兄长希腊雕像刀削斧塑一般端正分明的脸庞上。他确实就像一位国王那样英武、如神祗一般俊美。纽特又一次感到眩目，从忒修斯身后照来的白光仿佛在整个世界中弥漫开来。

“纽特？”忒修斯提高声调又喊了一次，挑起眉看着终于反应过来的弟弟，“你又在发什么呆，小东西？”他俯下身、亲昵地拍了拍纽特的头，“鉴于我没有带魔杖——我们最好动作快点把任务完成，好让我及时回去换衣服，不然穿着湿衣服会感冒的，知道吗？你在学校也要记得，不要嫌麻烦……”

“知道，在霍格沃兹用魔杖弄干不就好了；”纽特小声打断了他；自从他收到霍格沃兹的通知书，母亲和忒修斯就都表现出一副他瞬间忘记了生命中的前十一年了解的全部生活常识的样子，天知道是怎么回事，“你现在先去换……”

忒修斯摇摇头，伸手解开了还摇晃着水滴的第一粒纽扣；纽特出于自己也不懂得的原因慌乱地垂下头盯着忒修斯的皮鞋。“虽然花房里大概没什么危险的东西，”他轻快地说，“我还是不能把你一个人丢在这儿。来吧，纽特，我们一会儿就能搞定。”

纽特争辩说：“但是照顾花可是需要耐心细致、慢慢来的……”他的声音因为抬起头看见忒修斯把脱下的衬衫搭在肩膀上一下又变小了。细小的水流顺着他背部的肌理流下，滑过腰间、落进皮带的内侧。

一种不知有何而来的恐慌在纽特的心头漫涨起来。他觉得在他不知道的时候忒修斯变得不一样了，他以前从未在兄长的身上感觉到……感受到类似的……紧接着，更为不详的猜测猛然跳进他的脑海中：或许并不是忒修斯、而是他自己变成了什么危险的生物，所以忒修斯并没有变得奇怪、只是他在从不应当的侧面打量自己的哥哥而已。

这样的恐惧在他独自在霍格沃兹度过的夜晚就会格外强烈地作痛。纽特陷在柔软的被褥中、因为听见自己的身体嘎吱嘎吱地伸长的声音整夜整夜难以入睡。也许这是因为他一贯的迟钝，他知道自己不论是开始说话还是第一次使用魔力都远远比忒修斯要晚；纽特的身体正在飞快地成长，撕扯着还在原地打转的纽特往前走。他紧紧闭上眼，只有不断变换思考的内容来分散骨肉间的疼痛。

有意无意地，他总会想到忒修斯。他会回想在明亮的玻璃花房中穿着被弄湿了的衬衣的忒修斯，或者是有些气恼地在小湖中站起身的忒修斯，那次纽特央求他去捞起一只他心里知道压根不在不列颠栖息的水蜥蜴，庞杂的树冠遮掩在小潭之上、将晃眼的日光筛滤到只剩下金色的斑点，坠落在湖水的波澜与忒修斯的发丝之间，湿淋淋的忒修斯推开水波向他走来，顺着鬓角滑落的水珠也摇曳着金光；又或者是在滂沱的大雨中静静地注视着他的忒修斯，漫天的灰云与暴雨下升腾而起的水雾使他蓝色的眼眸也蒙上了一层阴郁的色调，纽特早就不记得他是因为什么被父亲狠狠训斥了一番、才闷不吭声地逃出家门的，但忒修斯在他终于停下脚步后紧紧抱住他时、他在兄长凝聚着水滴的发梢闻到的雨水的冰凉气味还清清楚楚地烙印在记忆中，忒修斯急切地喃喃道，纽特，你这个小笨蛋、小傻瓜，为什么不记得打伞呢，完全忘记自己也浑身湿透了，透明的伞面在他们上方张开，雨幕暴烈地压下、好像全世界都被惊雷般的雨声填满，飞溅的雨点弹子般打在他的小腿上、隔着长袜也难免生疼，但纽特却仿佛只能听见兄长胸膛中有力的心跳声，温热的触感从忒修斯贴在他额头上的嘴唇开始蔓延开来、直到视野中灰蒙蒙的一切都重新染上了色彩。

忒修斯总是可以让他暂时忘掉疼痛，就如同童年的无数个夜晚这位还未长成佩剑的英雄赶走教纽特不敢入睡的梦魇。很多时候，纽特就在分不清回忆还是梦境中的忒修斯的温柔抚摸下沉进黑甜乡。但最终，他往往要在另一种疼痛中醒来。那是纽特最隐秘的生长痛。

“抱歉，”出乎意料地，忒修斯放下刀叉，对母亲说，“我大概不能参加，最近工作比较繁重、我想我需要多休息一阵……”他有些歉疚地皱起了眉。

母亲立刻握住他的手宽慰道：“没关系。”父亲也嘱咐上周刚刚就职的新任首席傲罗要注意身体。纽特轻轻把试图从口袋里探出头来的皮克特按了回去，也开口说：“我也想、呃，我也想留在家里。”他话音未落，就恍然惊觉这宛如十年前的那个夏日的复刻。虽然，细节上稍有偏转……而母亲也和那时一样笑着嘱咐说：“那可别忘了给我的花浇水，两位绅士。”

纽特心烦意乱地摆弄着口袋的边沿，没有注意到家养小精灵正试图绕过他的手臂收走他面前的餐盘，他心不在焉地抬起手肘时、正巧撞上了被端到半空中的瓷盘。事情发生的太过突然，盘子只在一瞬之间就眼看着要碎在地面上，小精灵也没来得及反应、只是呆呆地大张着嘴，手还空举着。但想象之中的脆声并没有响起；餐盘在距粉身碎骨只要毫厘相差的距离停住了，然后慢慢漂浮起来，重新落入小精灵的手中。纽特抬起头，忒修斯握着魔杖、直直指向他们。

“谢谢、谢谢您——”在被老斯卡曼德先生斥责前，名叫霍奇的家养小精灵慌忙把瓷器抱在胸前，向年轻的那位家主连连道谢。忒修斯只是垂下头，没有应声，将自己还剩下近半食物的餐盘留在桌上，起身礼貌地对父母和弟弟道了晚安，就回到自己楼上的房间去了。

纽特盯着他上楼的背影，琢磨刚才的意外事件，直到母亲开始缠着要求他讲述关于乌克兰铁腹龙的那些事；纽特觉得他每次回家都要把相同的故事再重复一遍，但自觉于一年来自己回到母亲身边的次数着实屈指可数，他也不敢抱怨、乖乖清了清嗓子，试图寻求一个更有新意些的开头。

他再见到忒修斯，已经是第二天黄昏时分、忒修斯来找他一同去浇花的时候。他跟在兄长的身后，看着忒修斯的背影、一整天里满塞在脑海中的嗅嗅幼崽吱呀乱叫的声音渐渐消褪，昨晚的疑问则又浮上心头。忒修斯这会儿表现得和平常没什么两样，有一句没一句地向心不在焉的纽特询问他在欧洲漫游、追踪神奇动物的经历。时隔数年，纽特又一次踏入了母亲的玻璃花房。他捏着水管、低下头假装正在检查阀门，用余光悄悄瞟向面对着他的忒修斯；忒修斯似乎有些焦虑地等了他一阵，最后还是受到自己雷厉风行的作风的驱使、先行背过身。听见水声轰然响起，纽特蓦地抬起水管、冲着忒修斯的后背掰下了开关。水流凶猛地喷出扑向忒修斯，却在接触到他的身体前猛地撞上了透明的防护罩、瞬间尽数反弹回来，全泼在了纽特身上。

忒修斯惊慌地转回身，手中的水管在地面上划出一段圆弧的湿痕，从衣袖中滑出半截的魔杖夹在另一只手的食指与中指间。

纽特想起前一天晚上、他溜进厨房询问他们的家养小精灵。“霍奇，你看到了吗？”他不自觉地压低了声道，“忒修斯是不是从袖子里抽出的魔杖？他下楼的时候看上去好像没带着魔杖。”

“我想是的，纽特……”小精灵一边尖声说，一边很迷惑地点了点头，“我还是第一次见到大少爷把魔杖带上餐桌——我是说，即便在他还是个孩子的时候、我是不是不该这么说？——即使在十多年前——”

他的心缓缓沉了下去，就像磐石坠入了腹胃的深处；而苦涩从舌根一路在他的口腔中弥散开来。

然而，在他能够开口之前——

“是因为这和你的想象相反吗，弟弟？”忒修斯说；他甚至抬起头微笑起来。而在那瞬时，二十二岁的纽特·斯卡曼德就像十年前的小男孩一般、呼吸几乎停滞了。

那本该是他的秘密。

“呃、忒修斯——你是说，不——”纽特语无伦次起来，他紧张得思绪搅成一团乱麻，语速不禁陡然加快了，往后缩了缩。

“你以为我不知道你是怎么看着我的吗？”忒修斯低声说，把还在汩汩淌着水的胶管扔到一旁，一把抓住了他的肩膀，“是不是我放任你拿走我的头发去做复方汤剂、让你对傲罗的观察能力产生了什么错误的估计？”

纽特根本不敢看他、慌乱地垂下头，但忒修斯捏住他的下颔，温柔但不容拒绝地令他抬起脸。他慢慢地亲吻纽特的嘴唇，像是亲吻一朵还沾着晨露的玫瑰、生怕会将那柔嫩的花瓣吻散般小心翼翼又浅尝辄止，像是品味母亲亲手做的布丁、要细细触及每一分寸的柔软与甜蜜。纽特几乎忘记抵抗、下意识地抬手攥起他腰部的衣物。忒修斯对于他的回应很是心满意足，喉中滚过一阵低笑，稍加用力地亲了他一下，松开手环住他的肩膀、一手又揽在他的腰侧，像往常一样把他拉进一个拥抱。

“你不仅有太多的奇思妙想，小不点，”他稍稍俯下身、把下颔搁在纽特的肩上，纽特能感到他开口时细小的气流吹过自己凌乱卷起的鬓发，“还太有耐心了。”纽特感到有什么硬物抵在他的腰窝，忒修斯轻声念起咒语，魔杖由下而上划过他紧贴着湿透了的衬衣的后背，衣料重新干燥起来。可能是这个咒语也将他脑子里塞满的那些湿淋淋的臆想也都烘干了，纽特终于惊醒过来，在忒修斯的怀抱中挣扎、抬起手推着他的肩膀。忒修斯松开他，手还搭在他的身上，嘴角挂着胸有成竹的笑意，促狭地看着他，大概只觉得纽特害羞了、竟然丝毫不考虑自己被拒绝了的可能性。梅林啊，纽特绝望地心道，我有这么爱他、又有这么明显吗？这让他更难以开口了。

但乌云既已盘踞在空中，假装看不见并不是斯卡曼德的风格，无论是哪一个斯卡曼德。

“这比爱我更让你害怕吗？”纽特问道，出于不忍、他发觉自己的嗓音在微微地发抖。

“你在说什么……纽特——”

纽特后退一步，仰起头直视着兄长的脸庞、直视着那双灰蓝色的眼眸。“战争的阴影比你爱我这件事更让你害怕吗，哥哥？”他重复道，“我们只是来浇花、或者和爸妈一起吃晚饭，什么也不会发生，你为什么还要带着魔杖？”而忒修斯并没有回答；他只是垂下了颤抖的眼睫，如同被狂风卷挟的脆弱的蝶翼。

反而因为这脆弱，使纽特无端生发起勇气来。他又凑上前亲吻忒修斯，一时紧张地阖上了眼，在心中拼命督促自己、才下定决心张开眼。“我也同样爱你，就像你判决的那样……”他磕磕绊绊地说，极力组织着措辞，“所以我不希望——我是说，我不想看到你……”但这对他来说还是太难了，毕竟，忒修斯才是那个演说和教训人的专家。

慌乱之下，纽特下意识摇摇晃晃地往后踩了一步，却正好被横在地面上的水管绊倒了，脚下一滑向后倒去。忒修斯骤然一挥手臂，正摆放在纽特身后的花架被粗鲁地向两边推开，在纽特撞在玻璃幕墙上前、他又快步冲上去，揽着弟弟的后脑把他抱进怀里，双手挡在纽特与被魔法加固的玻璃之间。但水管也在一片混乱中被割破了，水流像喷泉似的涌出、直喷在穹顶上，又淅淅沥沥地洒落，把他们俩都从头到脚淋遍了，好像是下了一场急促的雨。

魔杖明显地在忒修斯被打湿的衣袖中凸显出来。纽特犹豫着伸出手，抚摸浅色衬衣下大理石的手柄、比木质更凉一些，也更坚硬浓烈。忒修斯没有阻止他，也没再挥动魔杖把他们俩弄干。他长长叹了口气，这叹息声仍然细不可察地带着战栗的尾音。

“要小心，就算我已经说过无数遍了，纽特，因为我不是无所不能的、总有什么时候，我可能保护不了你——尽管我会竭尽全力避免那发生，哪怕……”忒修斯说，纽特拿手指按在他的嘴唇上、以阻挠他说出最后一句话，忒修斯的舌尖卷起、轻轻舔了舔他的指腹，他就一下红着脸缩回手，忒修斯小小地嘲笑了他一声，但也换了话题，“有那么一阵子，我确实觉得自己是无所不能的；你要知道，我刚刚二十岁，在那之前，漂亮的成绩单、魁地奇奖杯、傲罗的职位，我想要什么，最后总归能得到。所以最开始我注意到你那样看着我……”他迟疑了一阵，还是说，“我只觉得得意；我那时傲慢得惊人，只看得见我最爱的弟弟爱慕我——既没有觉得你的视线不寻常，也不觉得我的沾沾自喜不正确。”

他的手滑落在纽特的肩膀上，而纽特握着他的手臂；这几乎像是一个在此狭间起舞的前奏。

“直到你——直到我见到了那个女孩，我看到她、就知道你为什么要认下别人的罪责——”

“什么、不，我不是——”纽特立刻反驳道。

“不要否认，”忒修斯用那种恼人的傲罗腔调说，“我一看就知道。那时候我简直要疯掉了，不仅是担心你能不能保住自己的魔杖、还嫉妒得发疯。我终于意识到，假如我们是正常的兄弟，你总有一天会爱着某个姑娘离开我的；而我的爱，我对你的爱并不正常……我害怕它，害怕极了，我愿意承认，”他的声音又沉了下去，但并没有避开纽特的视线，“我绝不想让你变得‘不正常’——我从来没有觉得你的爱好不正常过，希望你至少是对我抱有这点信任的。”

“而我希望你至少对我抱有这么一点信任——就像我也说过无数遍了的那样，”纽特气恼地靠在幕墙上，“我不是因为喜欢莉塔才替她顶罪的，”仿佛为了证明这一点，他开始用力地拉扯忒修斯湿透了的衬衣的纽扣，“尤其你明明知道我对你……一直……”他咬咬牙，因为用力过大、一粒纽扣被拽了下来，落在一旁的金属花架上蹦跳了几回、就在花草间不见踪影了，“抱有那种……幻想……”

随着他的手指抚摸过狰狞地横亘在忒修斯右胸上的伤痕，他的抱怨（或者说是告白）逐渐没了声息。暂时他还不知道这道伤疤的来历，但他已开始庆幸：假如是在左侧，或许现在他手掌下的就不是忒修斯温热的肉体、而是冰凉的墓碑了。

忒修斯轻轻吸了一口气。“我们说到哪了，我亲爱的弟弟，”他喃喃道，目光有些放空，口气就像是过去的几年里纽特收到的那些信件；假如时间充裕，忒修斯就总会这么开头，而假若战事紧张，就只有一张系在猫头鹰腿上的纸条了，因为这些小家伙的主业是运送更加紧急的情报、多数是麻瓜的，“战争，对了，战争。”他说，“有些人投身进去，是为了成为英雄、有些则只是不想被插上白羽毛；但战争只会将他们的血肉都绞榨干净。我没有怀着想成为英雄的念头吗？——我不敢这么说，我违背禁令、跨越多佛海峡的时候，难道没有自以为这是英雄的作为吗？但，不，那不是我主要的目的，我还是有资格这样宣言的。”纽特心想，赫奇帕奇的勇气并非来自于进取的雄心、或是对冒险的渴望，“我只是在做我认为正确的事，我不能看着人们流血死去、而我束手旁观；这就是我成为傲罗、又抛下这份工作的原因，我想、足够了。当时我搭乘着麻瓜的汽车去前线，一整车都坐着和我差不大的年轻人，每一个都坚信自己是去打‘那美好的仗’。”

他的手倏然收紧、纽特在细微的疼痛中明白了他恐惧的根源。“可我们都错了。”忒修斯把脸埋在他的肩窝，“那——我不知道该说它是什么，但它绝非正义——”

“不，忒修斯，不管这场战争有多么错误、多么罪恶，”纽特闷声道，“你也没有错；我知道你保护了很多人，现在战争已经结束了、不会再有人为此死去，那就是你的美好的仗……”他的手按在忒修斯左腹一处不大起眼的浅色短伤痕上。就是这小小的伤口，差一点就将忒修斯永远从他的身边夺走。一名德国士兵用断刀捅了他、在他被忒修斯从弹坑里拉出来的时候，而因为忒修斯全部的注意力都放在了帮助自己和那个敌人防备不知从阵线的哪一边放出的毒气上、毫无防备地被刺破了脾脏，战友将他抬回营地后，连作为军医秘密参战的巫师都觉得他已经没救了，所以才把他的遗书先行寄回了英国。因而在病床上醒来后、忒修斯不得不写了一封详细描述自己受伤经过的家信；纽特心里知道，这是他唯一坦承伤情了的一封信，忒修斯寄给他的信里只会谈论硝烟散去后站在树梢歌唱的鸣鸟。

忒修斯只是叹气。“战争没有结束，”他说，可能恍然不觉自己的语气变得激烈起来，近乎有些神经质，“阴霾还没有散去。战争不是一个人可以违抗的，纽特；战争对于我、就像是我对你的爱一样，是我无能为力的事。你只会被它碾碎；不，但我不会让那发生的，我——”

“我可以看看你的后背吗，”纽特小声说，他撇过脸，像小兽确认同类的气味一般拿鼻尖蹭了蹭忒修斯的鬓角，“可以吗，请？”自从忒修斯教给他“礼貌的孩子应该这样请求”后——那是多少年前的事，纽特竟已不大能记得清了——每每他搬出这一套，忒修斯就从未能成功地拒绝他。

这一次也没有例外。忒修斯只犹豫了一阵就宣告投降，他先把藏在袖中的魔杖抽出、放在伸手可及的花架上，然后慢慢褪下衬衫的袖筒。纽特本以为他会因为将后背暴露给他人而感到困难，忒修斯倒是很干脆地转过了身；这会是因为他信任我吗，纽特心中是这样期望的。现在的忒修斯比十年前更加精健有力、却不再是完美无瑕的年轻神祗了。纽特慢慢抚摸过背肌上那些数不清的细碎的伤痕，它们都不致命、但也都意味着伤疤下的血肉里曾埋有异物；或许是一枚本应是哑弹的、被塞满了各种恶意杂质的炮弹，就在他的身后炸开。战争英雄就像一只被整个压碎又粘合起来的瓷瓶，周身都是裂纹，似乎脆弱得一碰就会碎裂，却还随时准备着作战。

纽特将嘴唇贴在他的后背上，膜拜一般亲吻他所有的伤痕，就像他的哥哥曾经亲吻他的雀斑；因他爱的不仅是无坚不摧的英雄，也同样深爱他的伤疤。

“那就爱我吧，忒修斯，”他说，主动伸手环抱在兄长的腰侧，“你可以只记住这一件你改变不了的事；但不要害怕。”

他被安放在地面上，肩膀没力气地靠着玻璃，闭上眼不好意思去看自己主动分开的光裸的双腿，腿间满是水痕，分不清是刚才的意外所致、还是那些他试图帮上忙的魔咒的作用。但无论如何，清水似乎效果不佳。纽特第一次被打开，痛得犹如被从下身撕扯成两半，安静地咬着嘴唇淌眼泪。忒修斯也不是一个体贴的情人——当然，更可能是他忘记了该怎么表现——只想着要完全夺走他。纽特少年时的旧梦里那些亲吻与抚摸在这场性事中统统不见踪影；但，纽特抹掉眼角的泪花想，这比所有的梦加起来还要好，只要他伸手，就能触碰到忒修斯柔软的卷发。

雷声轰然响起；大雨随即倾泻而下，猛烈敲打着玻璃花房的穹顶，就像不停息的炮火。尽管在魔法的庇佑下，花房里依旧阳光闪烁、似乎什么也没有发生……纽特能感到忒修斯正在微微地颤抖，他揽过纽特的肩膀、强横地拉着他完全躺下，他比纽特正好大上一圈，压在他身上、也就是完全将纽特挡在了身下，连手掌也仔细地覆上、没有留下一寸的皮肤暴露在外。他知道忒修斯现在很疼，不是伤口作痛、而是近乎生长痛的，在自己的骨骼、血肉、脊髓、或是大脑中横生的痛楚。纽特突然想到，从他出生开始、在他的记忆里完全是个战无不胜的英雄形象的忒修斯，大略也曾有过生长痛的年纪。而这就是连他也无能为力的敌人；因为人是不能与自己作战的。

但最终，人总是可以选择与自己和解。忒修斯只是太骄傲了，才对这个选项避而不见。

那么，纽特想，就由我来选择吧，我是他的弟弟，是太阳的月亮，是他的半身，他与我和解、也就是与自己和解。

“没关系，忒修斯……”纽特的手指轻轻伸进他的指缝，扣住他的手掌，他蓝色的眼睛满是泪水、湿成了温柔的情潮的湖泊，在明亮的日照下闪着光，“夏天的雨……很快就会过去……你已经回家了，不会再有危险……”

忒修斯终于进入他的体内；而回到相同血脉的身体，就如同回到故园。

-Fin.-


End file.
